senseless
by littlemissdemeter
Summary: this is the life story of two kittens that watched their mother die and then went thru things that most kittens couldn't even imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Senseless **

**Chapter 1**

Two kittens sat by their mother's death bed. The oldest was a red queen with white bib and some black patches. The younger one who's eyes were hardly open was black with gold and orange stripes. The dying tabby looked at her two beautiful kits that would grow up without a mother. A tear streamed down her face.

"Bomby I want you to promise something." Her mother said in a hoarse voice

"Yes" the oldest kitten replied softly

"Always look after your sister, she's going to need you more than anything."

The kitten nodded and looked at her sister who was in her lap.

"When I go I want you find the Jellicle junkyard, it's just a few blocks away just past the sausage factory"

The kitten nodded again

She reached out a grabbed her paw.

"I love you Bombalurina, you and your sister both."

Tears welled to the kittens eyes.

"Be strong" her mother whispered and the conclusion of her sentence she collapsed and died.

"No mama no! wake up, please wake up!" she cried as tears streamed down her face.

"Mama" the younger one mumbled

"She's gone Demmy She's gone." Bombalurina sobbed as she picked up her sister and held her close.

For a while they laid against the wall and cried. Bomba held Dem tight. After they calmed down a bit ,they left and headed for the junk yard their mother talked about. They hoped for a better life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The kittens ran thru the streets of London until they came to the sausage factory. They walked another block or so until they came to the gates of the junkyard. Bomba pushed it open with her free arm.

"Hello." She called

She looked around, all was dark and vacant.

"Hello" she called again

An orange striped tom came out from a den.

"Hello" he said "can I help you?"

"Um our mother just died, and she told us to come here"

"I'm sorry to hear that, how long ago did she die?"

"About an hour ago."

By now two middle aged queens had came out from the same den. The tom turned and whispered to them. The Queens looked at the kittens, an orange one jumped down causing Bomba to flinch.

"What's your name dear" She said kindly as she crouched down to her level

"Bombalurina and this is Demeter" she replied

The queen looked at the younger kitten in Bomba's arms.

"Im Jennyanydots, that's Jellyorum and he's Skimbleshanks."

Bomba nodded and the suddenly felt dizzy.

"Are you feeling ok Dear" Jennyanydots asked, cocking her head.

Bomba shook her head.

"Whats wrong!?" Jenny asked cautiously .

Before she could answer she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Bombalurina woke up she found herself in a strange den.

_Where am I?_ , she thought to herself.

"Good you're up!" said a cheerful voice

Bomba turned her head , Jennyanydots was making her way over to The cushion she was laying on. Suddenly memories came flooding back to her. She began to sob.

"Shhhhh, don't cry" Jenny comforted as she wrapped her arms around the distraught kitten.

By this time Jellyorum had made her way over the part of the den they were in, and watched with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Sissy!" cried Demeter as she woke up in a basket.

Jellyorum rushed over to the kitten and scooped her up.

Her eyes were open a little more since last night but were still small.

Jellyorum sat her down on the cushion with her sister. They instinctively curled up with each other; Bomba putting a protective arm around her sister and Demeter burring her face in Bomba's soft fur.

Jenny observed the little kits. They were filthy, in desperate need of a bath. She watched them for a few more seconds.

"I think it's time you got two got cleaned up." Jenny finally said softly trying not to startle the kittens.

They looked up at the queen, who had a kind smile on her face. Jellyorum went over and knelt beside the cushion, ready to take Demeter who was too small to bathe in a normal tub.

"Can my sister bathe with me?" Bomba squeaked

"Your sister is too small to be bathed in a big tub like you." Jellyorum explained kindly

Bomba's face fell but she nodded. Jelly carefully lifted Demeter off the cushion and over to a box where a metal bowl sat filled with water. Jenny took Bomba's paw and led her over to a tub close to where Jelly and Demeter were. Soft mews came from Demeter as she was bathed, which worried Bomba , but she didn't say anything. After they bathed Jenny urged them to go outside and interact with other kittens.

"It's ok, there are lots of kittens your age Bomba." Jenny coaxed as she gently pushed her through the doorway. Bomba cautiously looked around holding Demeter close. She slowly made her way over to a tire where she sat. Jellyorum noticed she still wasn't interacting with the other kittens, she sighed and padded over.

"Why aren't you playing?"

Bomba shrugged and looked at the ground while Demeter fidgeted with a piece of string.

Jelly sighed and stood quiet for a moment then looked around. She noticed Tugger and Munkustrap playing with a ball.

"You two come here!" Jelly called

The two tom kits padded over with confused looks on their faces.

"We didn't do it we swear!" Tugger exclaimed as he approached Jellyorum.

"I know you didn't do anything, I want to introduce you to Bombalurina and Demeter."

Both of the queen kits smiled but didn't say anything.

"Hey" both of the tom kits stammered together

"will you be so kind as to show them around" Jelly said

"Sure" Tugger shrugged

"Come on we can play with Skimbelshank's tail while he sleeps!" Munkustrap Giggled

"Do not!" Jellyorum barked

But kittens were already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Months have passed, and Bombalurina had grown into a beautiful queen and just finished her coming of age. Demeter being just weeks away from hers had lots to be looking forward to: Being a queen, getting a mate etc. Jennyanydots and Jellyorum had just recently become pregnant with only two more weeks left before the kits were born. Bomba and Dem stacked medicine on shelves while the two older queens recovered from morning sickness.

" It's so sunny out, why do we have to do chores." Bomba Complained quiet enough so Jelly and Jenny couldn't hear.

"We promised we'd help out when they weren't feeling good." Demeter sighed.

"Yeah, some promise." Bomba muttered.

Dem looked at Bomba quizzically.

"What?" Bomba questioned as she jabbed Demeter in the stomach.

"Hey!" Dem giggled as she jabbed Bomba back.

They laughed a little until they heard a groan from the other side of the den.

"Stop giggling, you're giving me a headache!" Jellyorum barked.

"Sorry!" Demeter squeaked as she got back to work.

"I swear if they don't have those kits soon I'm gonna lose it!" Bomba muttered quietly

_That evening…_

"Bed time girls" Jennyanydots cooed as she clutched her rounded stomach.

The two queens obeyed and padded over to their cushion.

They laid down and Jelly and Jenny came over to kiss them each a good night before going to bed with each of their mates.

"You wanna see how long we can stay up!" Bomba asked excitedly.

"Jenny and Jelly would kill us!" Dem whispered

"You're a scardy cat" Bomba teased

"Am not!" Demeter giggled

"Am too"

"Am not!"

"Am too"

"Girls go to sleep!" Jelly yelled from her cushion

"Sorry!" Demeter squeaked

Bomba let out a little giggle.

"shhh!" Demeter hissed playfully.

Outside they're window stood a tom. He peered through the window. He grinned devilishly. He chuckled as he watched the Queen kits settle down to sleep. He was ready to attack, he could feel it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Demeter awoke to a loud crash. She looked around franticly.

_How did nobody hear that? _She thoughtto herself, observing that everyone else was still asleep.

She lay back down and looked up at the ceiling. She thought dreamily to herself about all the good things she had in her life: loving foster parents, loving sister, and a hansom crush. Suddenly, a shadow flew across the ceiling. She sat up quickly and her eyes shot around wildly. An arm wrapped around her neck restricting her windpipe. She managed to slightly tap Bombalurina's leg and wake her up.

"What do you want Demmy." She murmured sleepily just before and arm wrapped around her neck too. She let out a little squeal.

"Dem,Demmy are you ok!?" Bomba whispered as she felt around for Demeter's paw. When she found she grabbed it and held it tightly.

"I, I don't know." Demeter replied.

Her eyes shot up and she saw to yellow orbs looking back at her.

"Come with me kittens" a raspy voice cooed as the grasp around their necks got tighter. The two queen kits were tossed into a sack and then tossed over a shoulder. Demeter was too scared to struggle. She felt the speed of the feline who was carrying her and her sister away. A tear streamed down her face and then…all was black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A scream broke out the next morning.

Jellyorum and Jennyanydots cried and held each other while Skimbleshanks and Asparugus tried investigate what happened to the queen kits. Jenny took a deep breath and began to search the den. as she walked past the wall ,something caught her eye. She turned her head and her eyes grew wide. On the wall were huge claw marks.

"EVERLASTING CAT!" she cried out.

"What?" Jelly questioned cautiously

More tears formed in Jenny's eyes.

"Macavity, it was Macavity!"

_Meanwhile…_

Demeter woke up on a cold stone floor in a dark room. She looked around. She could barely make out Bombalurina lying unconscious next to her.

"Bomba! Bomba wake up! Please wake up!" she pleaded, shaking her sister as tears fell from her eyes.

"Demmy?" Bomba murmmerd as she sat up.

"Bomba!" Demeter cried as she embraced her sister and began to sob.

The two queens cried together until they heard a creak at the door. They looked up to see a dark figure.

"Hello." The same evil voice from last night said.

The figure came closer revealing it as a tall ginger tom with black and white stripes. The two queens cowered up against the wall.

His yellow eyes stayed fixed on them for a few moments. Finally his lips fixed into a grin. He came closer and yanked Bomba up by her shoulders. He held her against the wall and ran his claws down her face. She winced and closed her eyes, trying to block out the upsetting sound of Demeter sobbing in terror beneath her. He let out a soft growl and gripped her chin. A shiver went down her spine as she felt his grip get tighter and tighter. He finally let go and threw her on the ground. She and Demeter held each other and sobbed. Macavity came over to Demeter and attempted to jerk her up by her arm. Bomba hissed and put her arm protectably in front of her sister. Her grunted and pushed her out of the way. He lifted her up against the wall. She screamed and kicked her legs franticly in the air. This angered Macavity and he threw hard against the floor. He began to beat her senseless. She laid there, screaming. Bomba growled and threw herself on Macavity and scratched his back. He yowled and threw Bomba down. She skidded across the floor and bumbed her head on the opposite wall.

She continued to hear screams from Demeter. But she couldn't move.

_Why is this happening? _She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A week has past, and the abuse and harassment hasn't stopped but got only got worse. Bombalurina laid on the stone ground next to her sister. Pain shot through her body. Demeter was unconscious from being beaten recently. They were lucky they were still alive , or at least she thought she was. She pinched herself to make sure. But was Demeter?

"Demmy! Please wake up!" she pleaded "Please Wake up!"

She shook her sister as tears filled her eyes. She cried over her frail, body praying to the Everlasting Cat that Demeter was still alive.

"Please Dem" Bomba whispered

Tears fell on to Demeter's pale face as her sister began to sob again.

"Bomby" Demeter murmured as she woke up slightly.

"Oh I thought I lost you!" Bomba gasped as she threw her arms around Demeter

They hugged until they heard a creak at the door. They knew exactly what was coming.

They scooted up against the wall still holding each other and trembling uncontrollably as Macavity entered.

Macavity strided in to the cellar. His face contorted into an evil grin. His eyes were narrow yellow slits . He growled under his breath and then grabbed Bomba ,but instead of beating her he began to kiss her, shoving his tongue down her throat. Her eyes went wide with repulsion and her heart sped up. She without thinking, forcefully kneed him in the stomach. He yowled and then bent over and gagged. When he recovered he had an even eviler grin fixed on his lips then before. He glared at Bomba for a second then fixed his eyes on Demeter. He chuckled then yanked her up and did the same to her as he did to Bombalurina. Demeter screams were muffled as he kissed her. Bomba growled the jumped on to him in attempt to save her sister. He let a loud hiss .

"Guards!" he bellowed.

Two young tabby toms came to the entrance of the cellar.

"Get this thing out of my sight" he growled.

The toms hurried up and grabbed Bomba. Both her and Demeter screamed as they dragged her away. They dragged her down the hall and to a room. They threw her in and slammed the door. She shuddered as she heard Demeter scream. Just then it went quiet. Did he kill her? She didn't know. She stood up and ran to the door. Fortunately the Guards were extreme idiots and forgot to lock the door. She quietly opened the door and crept to the cellar. She peered in and saw something she never would forget. Macavity was on top of Demeter. Was he?…NO! Bombalurina hissed and bounded over and attacked Macavity. He grunted as he toppled over on his back. Demeter gasped for air. Bomba hissed and swiped at Macavity's face. He got up and pushed her against the wall then punched her in the face. She punched him back. A full thrown had begun. They clawed and scratched and kicked and punched. Demeter finally caught her breath and she sat up. Macavity pushed Bomba against the wall again and punched her in the face for the 5th time. Suddenly he let out a yowel. Demeter had crawled over and bit his ankle. He managed to kick her off with all his might causing her to hit her head and go unconscious. Bomba leapt and jumped on top of him. They crashed into the wall. Bomba swiped his face, this time with more force than ever, leaving him with bloody gashed on his face. He grunted and threw her off him. He got up and hissed before fleeing. Bomba crawled to her sister and held her. She was breathing so Bomba Knew she was alive. They were going to get out of this place and nothing was going to stop them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Bombalurina woke up with pains everywhere. She sighed and prepared herself for whatever torture Macavity had planned for them. Would they live? Or would this be there last day on earth? She had no idea. She shook Demeter who woke up immediately in defense mode.

"It's ok Dem it's just me." She soothed

Demeter nodded and looked around.

"Does something seem weird to you?" Demeter asked looking around.

Bombalurina thought for a moment "Yeah kinda." she replied.

"Listen!" Demeter said quickly

Bomba listened only to hear the sound of chirping birds.

"Everlasting cat!" she gasped as she turned her head towards the sound. Before her eyes was an open window just big enough for them to escape.

"Let's go!" Bomba cried no longer feeling weak (well as weak). Demeter took a deep breath and then nodded. They shot up and darted for the window. Bomba went first so she could pull up Demeter (who was in worse condition.) when they were both out they ran as fast as they could go. Down the hill and into the busy city of London. They ran for what seemed like days but was only a few hours.

"I need to stop!" Demeter said gasping for air.

Bombalurina looked at her sister. She was scarred all over and looked completely exhausted.

"Ok." The red queen agreed. They ran into the nearest ally and hid under a dumpster and stayed there the whole day and night.

They awoke to yelling and loud noises. They both shot up and looked around with caution.

"Hello my dears!" said a familiar raspy voice. Both of the young queens hissed as the fur stood up on the back their neck stood up. They turned and saw the one cat they never ever wanted to see again ever! Macavity grabbed them and threw them in the middle of the ally.

"I'm going to do what I should of done a long time ago." He hissed and threw his incredibly large claw above his head. The two queens closed their eyes and prepared themselves for death. Just then a shadow jumped over them and tackled Macavity on the spot.

"Munkustrap!" Demeter gasped

Alonzo and Tugger joined the fight too. Scratching and punching the ginger tom, doing the best they could to force him to surrender. Soon their goal was met when a flash of light threw the three young toms off him. He was nowhere to be seen. Munkustrap immediately ran to Demeter, the one he had loved from the day he had first saw her in the junkyard. Tugger ran to Bombalurina. They gently lifted them up ready to take them to where they rightfully belonged.

"Are you ok?" Munkustrap asked Demeter.

"I am now." She said smiling through the pain.

Soon they both passed out, but at least they were going home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"We found them!" called Alonzo as the toms and the two queens entered the junkyard. Jellyorum and Jennyanydots came out from their dens with looks of disbelief on their faces, but when they saw what Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger were holding those expressions changed. They quickly scurried back inside and prepared beds for the queens. Jenny let out a soft sob as the toms laid them down. She grabbed some ointment and some bandages, and began to tend to Demeter.

A few hours later Demeter woke up. Her eyes shot around the room but soon realized where she was. She sighed in relief and ran her paw through her head fur.

"Oh good you're up!" Jellyorum cheered as she made her way to Demeter's bed. She sat down on a stool next to her bed, and rubbed a healing scar on Demeter's face. Demeter smiled weakly.

"How are you?" Jellyorum asked.

Demeter's smile faded and she bowed her head.

"What he put us through, it was so scary!" she whimpered. "He beat us ,tormented us, and tortured the crap out of us!" She explained now sobbing. "He even _raped_ _me"_ she whispered.

Jellyorum gasped and threw her arms around her adopted daughter.

"It will never happen again Demeter, ever!" Jellyorum promised. She let go of her embrace. "Thank you" Demeter said now smiling. She observed Jellyorum and noticed something different about her, then it hit her.

"Everlasting cat you had them!" Demeter exclaimed. Jellyorum looked puzzled for a moment but then realized what Demeter was saying. She smiled and nodded proudly, and pointed to the corner where five kittens slept in a pile of pillows.

"The toms are Jenny's and queens are mine." Jelly explained. Demeter smiled and watched them sleep. A little white and tan queen kit popped up and blinked sleepily at her mother.

"Come here darling." Jelly coaxed. The kitten scampered over and looked up at her mother. "This is Demeter ,can you say hello?" Jellyorum said in a motherly tone.

"Hi" the young kitten said shyly and then hid her face in her mother's fur. Jellyorum smiled and rubbed her back.

"Her name's Etcetera and my other is Electra." Jellyorum informed. "

"They're beautiful." Demeter cooed. Jellyorum grinned.

A few minutes later one of the tom kits started crying in his sleep. Jennyanydots came running in the room and scooped him up. "Shhhhhh, it's alright dear, it was just a bad dream, you're safe now." She comforted as the small kitten cried in her neck. He was white with light brown splotches here and there. She sat him down after he stopped crying and came over to Demeter's bed. She embraced her without saying anything. Jellyorum pulled her up and whispered something in her ear. Jenny's eyes went wide. She sat down on the stool and looked at Demeter with a look of concern.

"How do you feel dear?" she asked kindly placing a paw on Demeter's forehead.

"Fine." Demeter said raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Jenny questioned , cocking her head.

Demeter nodded. "Ok" Jenny sighed and got up as Bombalurina began to stir.

_What was up with that? _Demeter thought as she settled back into her bed. She just shrugged it off. At least she was home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
A few days later bombalurina lay on her bed listening to the sound kittens giggling.  
Demeter was in the back room talking to Jenny and Jelly.  
Suddenly there was a scream. Bomba looked up and saw Etcetra crying and holding her paw. All the other kits were just staring in shock. Bomba began to get up to help her but jellyorum ran out and scooped her daughter up.  
"Shhhhhhh darling ,its alright" she consoled as she carried her into the back room.  
Jenny and Demeter stepped out of the room and made they're way over to bombalurina.  
"Um Bomba, I have something to tell you."  
"Yes" she said, raising an eye brow  
"I'm well...I'm pregnant" she mumbled  
"YOUR WHAT!" She spat in shock.  
Demeter just looked down and nodded.  
"Dem you have to get rid of it!" She commanded  
Demeter shook her head "I'm not aborting it Bomba"  
"What do you mean, it's the kitten of the Tom that almost killed us."  
"I just can't get rid of it ."  
"Well then are you gonna give it away?"  
"No"  
"Why not! Are you crazy?!" Bomba put her paws over her face and cried softly.  
Demeter sat down next to her sister a put an arm around her.  
"It'll be oaky, trust me. It won't be raised to be like her father. It'll be in a kind sheltered environment bomba! It wont be anything like him!"  
"Fine" bombalurina sighed and wiped tears from her eyes.  
Demeter sat thinking for a moment, then excitingly lifted her head.  
"Hey if it has red furr we can just say it got it from you!"  
Bomba looked up and laughed.  
"So it's settled then, you are having the kitten?" Jennyanydots questioned  
Demeter nodded.  
Bomba sighed again and laid back down.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N sorry its been so long, I was gonna update in January but there were some problems. Heres the next chapter!

Chapter 11

Nine weeks passed quicker than nine weeks had ever passed before.

Bombalurina and Munkastrap waited outside the medical den, while Demeter was in labor. Bomba cringed as she heard her sister's cries of pain. Finally there was an exasperated gasp and a kitten's mews. A few minutes later Jenny stepped out of the den.

"You two can come in now." She stated with a smile.

The Gumbie cat stepped back into the den, followed by Bomba and Munk. When they reached where Demeter was, Jellyorum had just finished cleaning up the newborn kit and was placing her in Demeter's arms. Bomba was immediately at Demeter's bedside.

"Dem she's gorgeous!" Bomba cried , stroking the tiny kitten's head.

Demeter turned her head from her older sister , and looked down at her kittens with a smile and kissed her forehead.

"What's her name?" bomba asked, tears in her eyes.

Demeter continued to beam down at her daughter, deep in thought.

"Jemima" she said finally.

Everyone agreed that it was a beautiful name. Suddenly the kitten began to cry and Demeter, not knowing what was wrong, tried to comfort her.

"I think she wants to nurse" Jellyorum said kindly placing a paw on Demeter's back.

Demeter let the kitten nurse. And the older cats started a conversation. Munkustrap beamed at Demeter. She was beautiful. He watched in awe as she cradled and cooed at the little kitten. He wanted so much for her to be his. He was too scared to ask her after the previous events. But soon he knew he would build the courage. He had to! He was the Jellicle protector for Bast's sake! And yet he didn't have the strength to ask the queen of his dreams to be his mate? It didn't make any sense!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Weeks past and Jemima was growing like a weed. Since her birth, Demeter and Bombalurina had begun being caretakers of kittens with Jenny and Jelly. There were endless days of sitting outside and watching over the kits as they play and sometimes they even played with them. They sometimes had to wake up any kit who was having a nightmare and comfort them.

One night Demeter woke up to the sound of crying from the kitten's room. This wasn't just any crying, it was her own kitten's sobs. She flew out of her bed ,rushed into the kits room and ran straight to Jemima's bed. The kitten was tossing under the covers and sobbing in her sleep.

"Sweetie wake up! It's just a bad dream, wake up sweetie pie!" she cooed as she gently shook her daughter.

Jemima woke up and look around franticly still sobbing. When she noticed Demeter a few seconds later, she clung to her. Demeter lifted her from the bed and sat down with Jemima in her lap. She held her and rocked her gently. She spoke quietly, careful not to wake up the other sleeping kittens.

"shhhhh it's ok sweetheart. It was only a nightmare, nothing's going to hurt you!"

"Momma he was gonna hurt me!" the little kit sobbed into her mother's furr.

"Who was sweetie?" she questioned , stroking her head fur.

"The big red cat, with yellow eyes!" she sobbed

Demeter's eyes went big and her heart sped. She held Jemima a little tighter, and began to rock her back and forth and she kissed her head.

"it was only a dream, Nothing will hurt you baby" she reassured, although she startled by the description of the villain in Jem's dream.

"can I sleep with you?" she asked with big eyes looking up at her mother.

Demeter smiled and hugged Jemima to her.

"Of course sweetheart!" she said soothingly.

Demeter stood up with Jemima still in her arms. They walked into the room where the rest of the older cats were. They laid down and Demeter wrapped her arms around the kitten and kissed her temple.

"Goodnight baby girl" she whispered sweetly.

"nighty night." Jemima said sleepily before falling back asleep.


End file.
